the_secret_programsfandomcom-20200213-history
Robo-Dactyl-Zilla Titan Attack
The Robo-Dactyl-Zilla Titan Attack of January 29th, 2015, was an attack by Robo-Dactyl-Zilla Titan on the Milwaukee, Wisconsin School of Morse Marshall. There were only three survivors. Due to this attack, the Robo-Dactyl Project lost its funding. Before the Attack Seven minutes before the attack (which occurred at approximately 9:15 in the morning), several students and teachers had reported to the principal (the late Mr. Ferris) that they had heard a loud screeching from the ground/basement (the basement is a secret room only faculty knew about). Mr. Ferris/Dr. Sirref assured them nothing was wrong, though when the news and police asked the three lone survivors, they reported Dr. Sirref had drops of sweat and stained armpits. The Attack Shortly after the second period of the day began, more students and faculty reported the screeching. One student called the police. Several others somehow got a hold of the President's phone number and called him. A few minutes later at about 9:15 AM, the rampage began. Students on the bottom floor (mostly Special Education students and high-schoolers) were dead within seconds. No one knows how the monster got through the ground, but the widely-accepted theory is that it had been digging its way up through the ground since it had gotten there, an estimated 6 days before. The Robo-Dactyl-Zilla Titan was purely carnivorous and ate most of the bottom-floor students. Those it did not eat were blasted by its inherited "fire-breath" trait. The ground floor attack was much slower as the beast was being shot at by an ongoing robbery's attacker. However, the bullets did little damage since Robo-Dactyl-Zilla Titan was an android, thus making its skin impenetrable to something as weak as ordinary bullets. Then the robber had pulled an unexpected move and through a grenade, which damaged the creature's reproductive organ (Robo-Dactyl-Zilla Titan was the first male in the family). It took a few minutes to recover, during which three students ran and escaped. These students are the only survivors. All else were fools, thinking they could survive. As rubble and destruction crumble around the massive thing, it ate the robber and proceeded to eat the entire ground floor's students. Then it concluded its attack on the second floor, which took the shortest amount of time. Seeing as most of them were preoccupied with a fight that had been ongoing, the monster just ate them all with one bite. The Aftermath Shortly after the police arrived with a SWAT team, the creature was tranquilized from an unknown source. After close examination, the dart it was struck with was potent enough to kill 3.5 trillion African elephants, the strongest known tranquilizer to date. The creature's head was immediately blown off by Colonel Adam Sandler, who reported the killing as "... completely fucked up, man!". The president had flown in on a cargo-bob and took the creature back to the facility it was created in as an atomic bomb was dropped on the school destroying all nearby witnesses (except for the three survivors, who's whereabouts are unknown, as well as Mr. Ferris's/Dr. Sirref's (he is believed to be dead). Trivia * The President reported a week before that he knew "... some fuckin' weird ass shit's gonna happen 'cause of that god-damn robot-fuckin'-pterodactyl-lizard ass bitch, and keepin' that abomination alive was unconstitutional in the first fuckin' place, god damn it." Category:Attacks/Disasters Category:Top Secret Stuffs Category:Events